1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that convert data into a file system format employed by a medium, such as a disk or a flash memory, and record and reproduce the data onto and from the medium.
For example, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that allow an application designed for recording and reproducing data in a format of a Blu-ray Disc™ file system to record and reproduce data onto and from a medium of a format other than a Blu-ray Disc™ file system format (such as a flash memory).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of types of medium, such as a flash memory and a disk medium including a Blu-ray Disk™, have been used in order to record a television program using a recorder or a moving image captured by a video camera.
In order to manage data items recorded on such a data recording medium, a file system is used. A file system defines rules for ensuring data recording and reproduction using a medium. Examples of the rules include an amount of data per unit of data recorded in the medium, an amount of data per unit of data reproduced from the medium, a file structure or a directory structure, a correspondence between a real data item and a management data item, and a file name setting rule.
For example, FAT (File Allocation Table) and UDF (Universal Disk Format) generally used for an optical disk, such as a Blu-ray Disc™, are developed. Note that FAT is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-262381, and UDF is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-305171 and 2004-350251.
These file systems have rules specific to the file systems. For example, an amount of data per unit recorded in the medium, an amount of data per unit reproduced from the medium, and a file name setting rule differ from file system to file system. More specifically, FAT32 defines a maximum file size as 4 GB. However, in the UDF, a maximum file size is far larger than 4 GB.
A data recording and reproduction application running in an apparatus that uses a Blu-ray Disc™ as a data recording and reproduction medium generates data to be recorded and sets a file name in accordance with the rule defined by the UDF. Most of the files of recorded data generated by the UDF compliant application have a size far larger than 4 GB. Accordingly, data of the file generated by the application can be read or written from and to a UDF formatted medium (e.g., a Blu-ray Disc™). However, the data are unable to be written to a medium having a file system different from the UDF (e.g., a flash memory that employs the FAT).